


Beautiful

by CowTea



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Dom!Akashi, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, cockslut kuroko, kuroko is a slut for Akashi, omega kuroko, pregnation kink, slutty kuroko, sub!kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowTea/pseuds/CowTea
Summary: “Don’t worry, Tetsuya. You’ll carry my pups soon.” He purred in content.





	Beautiful

Heterochromatic eyes grazed over the trembling, lithe body of an omega. His eyes observed the way pink, plump lips trembled and parted at each thrust of his hips. The sight of Kuroko Tetsuya’s expressive face, breaking his usual deadpanned. His tongue trailed down the pale neck, tracing over the bond mark. 

His cheeks were flushed and his eyes wide and filled with pleasure, rolling behind his head. He was completely ruined for Akashi. Only Akashi Seijuuro could see Kuroko Tetsuya like this, moaning like a whore, begging to be fucked and utterly filled with cock. 

“Are you good boy, Tetsuya? A good slut?” Akashi growled against his omega bitch. He gripped the bluenette’s powder blue locks, yanking his head back as he fucked his large alpha cock in the tight boy Pussy. 

“I’m a good boy. Your good boy slut.” Kuroko whined pathetically, pushing his ass back as his boy cunt clamped down on the thick cock. 

The pretty bluenette buried his face back into the pillows with his ass up, showing Akashi his cute boy pussy. 

 

“If only you could see your face, Tetsuya.. So beautiful and whorish..” He purred. “So expressive. I wonder what your teammates would say if they saw how much of a big cock slut you are..” 

Akashi thrusts his long cock deep inside the little omega’s cunt, sliding past his prostate with each snap of his hips. The bluenette mewls And arches his back, clenching his whore cunt down onto Akashi’s cock. 

He gripped Kuroko’s tiny omegan cock, rolling his thumb over the leaking tip. He fucked the omega’s prostate over and over, his cock twitching inside the tight cunt at the little sobs of ecstasy. 

“My omega bitch... going to breed you so full of my pups. Fill you up with my cum and get you all big and round for me. Your alpha..” He snarled, biting down on the silk like neck. Kuroko gasped and whimpered in ecstasy, sobbing into the pillow. “Alpha!” He cried out. 

He wanted to be so full of his alpha’s pups.. Big and swollen with his tits, filled with milk. He wanted it all. He wanted to be fucked like the desperate cock slut he was. 

He felt his knot swell up, fucking into his slut brutally, gripping his hip tightly, bruising the pale flesh. He smacked the soft ass of his omega bitch, watching the flesh jiggle and flush into a red hue. 

“You like that, don’t you, Tetsuya? You want to be bred by me.. Knocked up with my pups, your cute tits filled with milk. Aching and swollen and leaking with milk.” He grunted into Kuroko’s ear. His hand cupped Tetsuya’s cute little cock, pumping it. 

Kuroko bit his lip at the image of himself swollen with Seijuuro’s pups, his tits swollen with leaking milk. His eyes rolled behind his head as his cock spurted white liquid into the silk sheets, sobbing and whining. 

Akashi’s eyes darkened with list as his cock was tightly squeezed into a vice grip, milking his knot and cock. His teeth latched onto the bruised skin of his omega, marking him as his. His cock filling Kuroko’s little whore cunt with cum, breeding his cute omega, painting his insides white. 

Kuroko mewled a little at the warmth, his hole quivering in delight, pulsating in pleasure as Akashi laid on top of him. 

“Sei-kun..” He mewled, feeling a hand on his stomach. “I want your pups..” Akashi smiled in amusement, caressing the soft skin of his omega. “Don’t worry, Tetsuya. You’ll carry my pups soon.” He purred in content.  
________________________________________ 

As always, he was right. Kuroko would end up knocked up and swollen with his pups in a matter of months. 

He would end up being the mother of two twin boys, both with heterochromatic eyes, blue and gold with crimson locks like their father.


End file.
